Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-225976 discloses an electronic key system applicable to, for example, valet parking service in which a user lends the vehicle to a third person such as a valet. In such type of valet parking service, for example, the user hands a dedicated valet key to the third person in order to have the vehicle parked at a certain parking spot.